Mandy Moore
| died= | hometown= St. Louis, Missouri | season= Judge Season 24 Juniors Choreographer Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3 Season 4 - Season 5 - Season 6 Season 7 - Season 8 - Season 9 Season 10 - Season 11 - Season 12 Season 13 - Season 14 - All-Stars Season 16 - Season 17 - Season 18 Season 19 - Season 20 - Season 21 Season 22 - Season 23 - Season 24 Season 25 - Athletes - Season 27 }} Samantha Jo "Mandy" Moore is an American choreographer. She is known for her work on Dancing with the Stars, choreographing the opening numbers, and on season 3-15 of So You Think You Can Dance. She has been nominated for an Emmy in 2008, 2011, 2013 and 2014. She also choreographs duet and group numbers for SYTYCD United Kingdom, Canada, Ukraine and the Netherlands. She choreographed the 2016 film La La Land. Rehearsals took place at a production office in Atwater Village over the span of three to four months beginning in May 2015. For the film, Moore emphasized emotion rather than technique. The film received widespread acclaim from critics. Even though she has been a part of DWTS for many years, she only made her first guest judge appearance in season 24. Biography Retrieved from abc.com The 2017 Emmy® Award winner and seven-time Emmy-nominee Mandy Moore is a world-class director, producer, choreographer and dancer best known for her ground-breaking work as a producer and choreographer on So You Think You Can Dance. In 2017 she made history by being the first choreographer to choreograph for the Golden Globe® Awards, Academy Awards®, the GRAMMY® Awards, and Emmy Awards in the same year! On film, television and stage, Moore's choreographic artistry has made her a sought-after choreographer and producer and industry leader in dance and entertainment. Her highly acclaimed choreography can be seen throughout Damien Chazelle's original movie musical La La Land which is the recipient of seven Golden Globe Awards and six Academy Awards. More notable film credits include the Oscar®-nominated films American Hustle and Silver Linings Playbook, Did You Hear About the Morgans? with Hugh Grant, Leslye Headland's film Sleeping with Other People, and a fashion film with David O. Russell for Prada. Moore is currently a choreographer, producer and guest judge for ABC's hit television show Dancing with the Stars. Her recent television credit includes XQ Super School Live, which aired simultaneously on ABC, CBS, NBC, and FOX. In addition, her television work includes FOX's Glee and American Idol; Nickelodeon's The Fresh Beat Band; Disney|ABC Television’s Wonderful World of Disney: Disneyland 60, and Modern Family. Onstage she has worked with the Los Angeles Ballet Company’s innovative New Wave L.A. Program; Céline Dion's sold-out Taking Chances concert tour; Britain's Strictly Come Dancing; Cirque du Soleil's My Immortal; and Shania Twain's hit show, You're Still the One, which took its final bow after a successful two-year run at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. Moore also directed and choreographed a crowd-pleasing stage production of The Wedding Singer, and brought Nobody Loves You Off-Broadway to Second Stage Theatre in New York after choreographing the show's world premiere at San Diego's Old Globe Theatre. Moore also takes time teaching and educating the next generation of dance talent. Her contemporary and jazz choreography has been taught to students around the world. As of February 2017, she's on the Board of Governors at the Television Academy leading the newly established Choreographer Peer Group. Gallery Mandy_S24_Week_7.1.jpg Mandy_S24_Week_7.2.jpg CarrieAnn_and_Mandy_S24_Week_7.jpg Judges_S24_Week_7.1.jpg Judges_S24_Week_7.2.jpg Judges_S24_Week_7.3.jpg Mandy-JuniorsPromo.jpg Mandy Val and Adam DWTS Juniors S1.jpg Category:Females Category:Judges Category:Guest judges